


Nehraj si s ohněm

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark John Watson, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Mycroft konfrontuje Johna ohledně jeho minulosti. Neskončí to ale tak, jak čekal.





	Nehraj si s ohněm

John miloval páteční večery. Po dlouhém týdnu si mohl sednout s pivem k televizi, položit si nohy na stůl a úplně vypnout. Obvykle se k němu připojil i Sherlock, který nezapomněl každých deset minut řvát na obrazovku, jak je lidstvo plné stupidních idiotů a že ti nejhorší jsou v televizi. 

John už si na to dávno zvykl. Věděl, že to Sherlocka za chvíli přestane bavit a že se začne za chvíli dožadovat jeho pozornosti. Což většinou skončilo s jeho penisem v Sherlockových ústech a nakonec i divokým milováním na pohovce, případně Johnově křesle. Záleželo na tom, zda se u nich měl o víkendu objevit Mycroft či nikoli.

Tak či tak většina pátků končila velmi uspokojivým orgasmem a s nahým Sherlockem Holmesem v jeho náručí. Ne že by si John stěžoval. Uspokojený Sherlock byl velmi mazlivý, obsypával ho polibky po celé jeho tváři a krku a odmítal se ho pustit.

Po svém zmrtvýchvstání se Sherlock Johnovi více otevřel jak po emoční tak i po fyzické stránce. Občas trávili hodiny mazlením v posteli, kdy Sherlock tiše vyprávěl o svém dětství. O tom, jak si připadal, že nikam nepatří. John ho vždy tiše držel a dával mu najevo, že už není sám.

John zbožňoval pátky, kdy se mohli milovat ve svém obývacím pokoji bez toho, aniž by je kdokoli vyrušoval.

Proto byl naštvaný, že tento nepatřil k těm lepším. Místo poklidného sezení doma byl v jednom z Mycroftových tajných skladů s pažemi připoutanými k židli, na které seděl. Nejen že židle byla nepohodlná, ale naproti němu stál samotný Mycroft Holmes s ledovým pohledem. John chtěl protočit oči. 

,,Čemu vděčím za takové zpříjemnění večera, Mycrofte?” zeptal se.

John seděl u televize a čekal, až se vrátí Sherlock domů, když do jejich bytu vtrhli Mycroftovi muži a odtáhli ho až na ulici do neoznačené dodávky. Byl jen rád, že paní Hudsonová nebyla doma. Bůh ví, že její slabé srdce takové šoky nepotřebovalo.

,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že si nás dokázal tak obelhat. Prozkoumal jsem každičký kousek tvé historie. Nedokážu uvěřit, jak mi tak velká část dokázala uniknout.”

John protočil oči. Mycroft zřejmě ztrácel rozum.

,,Nechápu, o čem to mluvíš, Mycrofte. Jsi si jistý, že je ti dobře?” zeptal se s úšklebkem.

,,Můžu tě ujistit, doktore Watsone, že je mi opravdu dobře. Za to tobě dlouho nebude. Chytili jsme Morana.”

John nepohnul jediným svalem těla. Uvnitř ale věděl, kam tato konverzace směřuje.

,,Gratuluji, no a?”

,,Otevřel si pusu. A řekl nám všechno. Všechno.”

,,A proč jsem tady?” 

,,Ty moc dobře víš proč. Pracoval jsi pro Moriartyho. Celé ty roky jsi pracoval pro někoho, kdo se snažil zabít Sherlocka. Sherlock málem zemřel a jsem si jistý, že kdybys věděl o našem plánu na inscenaci jeho smrti, zemřel by určitě.”

,,Jsi si jistý, Mycrofte, že je ti dobře? Začíná se na tobě projevovat stáří.”

Mycroft se snažil zůstat klidný, aby ho neudeřil. John mu ale práci rozhodně neulehčoval.

,,Měl jsem tušit, že jsi byl pro mého bratra až moc perfektní. Není nikdo, kdo by s ním vydržel bydlet tak dlouho.”

,,Možná tě to překvapí, Mycrofte, ale já tvého bratra miluju.”

,,To určitě,” zasmál se sarkasticky Mycroft. ,,Moriarty ti dal za úkol dostat se k Sherlockovi jak nejblíže to bylo možné. A ty jsi to dokázal. Sherlock tě miluje, zatím co ty se můžeš tiše smát nad tím, jak tvůj plán krásně vychází.”

John znovu protočil oči. Mycroftovi opravdu přeskočilo a ztratil veškerou schopnost racionálně přemýšlet. Zřejmě musel s pravdou ven dřív, než se zblázní úplně.

,,Moriarty si mě opravdu najal ještě dřív, než jsem se setkal se Sherlockem. Jako vojenský veterán moje vyhlídky na budoucnost nevypadaly moc dobře. Morana znám z vojenského výcviku, seznámil nás. Dostal jsem za úkol pár vražd, vydělal si a skončil s tím, což ti určitě Moran potvrdí.”

,,Je mrtvý.”

John by rád řekl, že ho tato informace překvapila, ale co jiného mohl od Mycrofta Holmese čekat.

,,Můj a Sherlockův přítel nás seznámil, nevěděl jsem, že je Sherlock v Moriartyho hledáčku. To jsem se dozvěděl, až ke mně Moriarty připoutal vestu s výbušninami. Občas jsem pro něj ještě nějakou zakázku udělal, ale nikdy, nikdy jsem nedostal za úkol ublížit Sherlockovi a nikdy bych to ani neudělal.”

,,Moriarty ho chtěl zabít, ty blázne! A málem se mu to podařilo!”

,,Jak ti mám věřit, když už si jednou lhal?! Takové jako jsi ty zabíjím na místě. Jediný důvod, proč ještě nejsi mrtvý je Sherlock. Ale to se možná velmi brzy změní,” vyhrožoval Mycroft.

,,Víš, že to Sherlock zjistí. Není hloupý.”

,,To možná ne, ale pokud nezůstanou stopy, nebude mít co zjišťovat.” Mycroft vytáhl z kapsy svého kabátu zbraň a namířil ji na něj. ,,Neber si to osobně, ale chci udělat pro Sherlocka to nejlepší. A odstranit to, co ho stahuje dolů.”

John se ušklíbl. 

,,Potom bys měl zastřelit sám sebe. Myslím si, že by to Sherlock velmi ocenil.”

,,Bylo mi potěšením, doktore Watsone, pozdravuj v pekle Moriartyho.”

Mycroftův prst už byl na spoušti, ale John se rozhodl nevzdát tak lehce. Nenechá se zabít. Serval ze sebe pouta, ze kterých se dostal v průběhu jejich dlouhého rozhovoru a hodil je po Mycroftovi. Jedny zasáhly ruku, ve které držel zbraň. V bolesti ji upustil na zem a John toho náležitě využil. Tedy jakmile se dostal k Mycroftovi tak blízko, aby jej mohl třikrát udeřit do tváře. 

,,Měl jsi mi věřit, Mycey. Nikdy bych Sherlockovi neublížil. Jak podlé, že si myslíš, že bys mě opravdu dokázal zabít sám. Pozdravuj v pekle, Mycrofte. A neboj, řeknu Gregovi, jak moc jsi ho miloval.”

Mycroftovy oči se komicky rozšířily, protože pochopil, že opravdu zemře.

John by rád řekl, že cítil nějakou lítost, když stiskl spoušť, ale proč by měl? Mycroft by ho byl zabil.

S Mycroftovou zbraní v ruce se pomalu vyplížil ven, kde čekali Mycroftovi muži. 

Pousmál se, už dlouho si nezastřílel.

…

Sherlock si naštvaně mumlal pod vousy, když konečně otevíral dveře od 221B. Lestrade byl čím dál otravnější a neschopnější. A taky ho nutil dělat papíry, proto se dostal domů až v deset večer. Doufal, že John ještě nespí a že bude mít náladu pokračovat v jejich páteční tradici. Sherlock nutně potřeboval aspoň jeden orgasmus.

K jeho překvapení ho po příchodu do bytu čekaly po zemi rozházené plátky růží a zapálené svíčky. Bylo to jak z nějakého nechutného romantického filmu. Ale když se otevřely dveře do koupelny a o rám se opřel naprosto nahý John Watson, málokdo by odolal.

Pomalu se vydal k němu a přitom ze sebe strhával oblečení. Viděl tu vášeň v Johnových očích, která slibovala velmi uspokojivý večer.

Sherlock se nemohl dočkat. 


End file.
